She's Just so Oblivious!
by PurpleCowz
Summary: Amu Hinamori.That's a name no one can forget.At first,Ikuto didn't really know much about her.But as they continue to grow closer,surprises begin to happen!What is in store for these two? Amuto plus many more!


She's Just So Oblivious!

**Note: (Present day me) Okay, so I made this a few months back, and if you honestly don't care, you can just go on and read the story, okay? Thank You! ^.^- End of Note**

**Le: Hey again!...or Hello, for the first time!(lol idk -.-") Sooo, this is my 3****rd**** Shugo Chara fanfic! ;D I've portrayed Amu in many different ways (well, in my writing journals, anyway xD) But, I've decided to write about the oblivious Amu, the clueless one(lol). Ikuto falls in love~ first ;). This idea came randomly, I was just thinking of Kukai and Ikuto's relationship as friends (like in many other fanfics out there) and I just sorta started writing anything in mind. I have an idea for the plot, but I'm not positive. This first chap is basically introducing you to their life; you know life with the SC crew. Like Most of my fics, the shugo charas are regular anime people, not miniature creatures xD.**

**As I was coming up with a title, The "She's so oblivious" thing was inspired by Skye Sweetnam's 'Sharada' (good song btw). Lol, almost ALL my fanfics are based on songs xD.**

**Anywayz, DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING….but I wish I did xD **

**Peach-Pitt & TokyoTV:*sarcastically* ha ha **

**Me: *obviously offended*….WELL THEN, BE THAT FRICKIN' WAY…(xD that's what my dramatic friend says)(she says it funny)  
**

* * *

_Once Upon a time,there was a girl..._

Chapter 1: A Day in the Life

* * *

"I know every girl in Seiyo." Ikuto told Kukai proudly.

"Oh, really?" Kukai said boredly,"_Every girl_? Even the Geeks?"

"Even the Geeks."

"…_And_ the Nobodys?"

"They're not Nobodys anymore…"

…-silence-….

"You lie." Kukai said at last.

"YO MAMA LI-"

"Don't be talking about my Mama~!"

Utau snorted, and muttered something about them being retards and sounding gay.

All three were lying under a Sakura Tree. It was Recess Time. Everyone else was doing their own thing, just hanging out.

Utau sat up a bit, and looked around at what her other friends were doing.

Nagi was owning basketball. Typical.

Yaya was showing Pepe her new DS game, with a colorful bag of candy. Normal.

Rima was talking to that girl, Amu.

Utau didn't really know Amu; she just saw Rima and Yaya hanging out with her often. But that's it.

There were several benches, with Highschoolers on them. There was a basketball court, a field for soccer, and swings. Some students swing, but barely any.

Ran, a lively freshman, brought in a boom box. When she turned it on, Nicki Minaj blasted through the court.

"_**-He just gotta gimmie that look, when he give me that look, wha oh, I said a 'scuse me-" **_

"Ugh, _Super Bass_." Utau groaned.

On the basketball court, Nagi 'accidently' threw the ball towards Rima. And it hit her._ Hard_.

"NAGISHIKO! I'M GONING TO _KILL_ YOU!" Rima yelled."YOU STUPID GAY-WAD, MOTHER-"**  
**

Nagi threw a tennis ball at her head. Rima, with her fast reflexes, stopped it. And man, if looks could kill.

She threw it back to Nagi. And I mean, _hard_.

Even though she was far away, Utau could read Amu's lips in the scene.

"Heh,Heh…"she chuckled nervously,"Um…Rima…?I think we should sit down…."

The pinkette tried to pull the feisty blonde down, but failed.

Amu's honey-colored orbs were bigger than ever, staring curiously, and cautious, at what Rima was going to do next.

Ikuto paused for a second.

"Hey….yeah…that's her….um…..Amu….Yeah…she's my partner." He said, like that's the smartest thing in the world.

Kukai rolled his eyes."What's-his-face paired you up with a sophomore." he stated.

"Yeah, you know Tsubasa(**A/N: Uhh, how do you spell his name? Sorry! :P**)…"

"No," Kukai said, un-amused, "I don't."

Ikuto pushed him so he stumbled.

"My ass"

"-stinks like fish-fart." Kukai threw his head back laughing. At his own 'joke.'

"Huh, Utau? You heard that!" Kukai wanted to know." Wasn't that funny?" Kukai pressured on, eagerly fishing for compliments.

Ikuto-as well as Utau-could clearly see Kukai was trying to impress her.

Utau turned away, tints of pink on her cheeks.

She made a disgusted noise." Whatever." She muttered.

Ikuto just laughed.

Kukai punched him." Shut up!" he told the older teen.

When Ikuto finally stopped, he instantly turned serious mode." No, but seriously, he paired me up with her."

"What….." Kukai asked dumbly, clearly lost.

"Amu." Ikuto said

"-Chan" Kukai 'corrected'," I don't think she'd let you say her name so freely."

Ikuto scoffed. Utau just rolled her eyes, then looked at Amu, who was now watching Yaya play her game.

"LOOK AMU-CHI! WATCH THIS!" Some weird noise came from the game.

Yaya busted out laughing really loudly. Soon Amu's laughter was heard, too.

All three teens looked their way.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" said a cheering, babyish voice.

The three teens jumped back, startled by the blue-eyed kid, Pepe.

Pepe was awfully short, even for a freshman.

"W-What the hell!" Kukai exclaimed, "Um…SPACE!"

"HEY!" the babyish voice made Utau's ears practically bleed.

"Pepe-Chan!" Yaya called out."Amu-Chi knows how to go to the next level, she said if you could jus-

Yaya stopped when Amu whispered something to her.

Yaya busted out laughing.

Amu just rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Amu-chi, some over here," Commanded Pepe.

"Aw, shit…" Kukai muttered.

Leaving Ikuto and Utau dumbly confused.

Amu obediently obeyed.

"Yes, Pepe-Chan?" Amu's voice was girly, but not too much.

Utau has never seen her this close before.

"Do you know who he is?" Pepe pointed a finger at Kukai.

Amu sweat dropped.

"Yeah…He's Kukai…"

"…And she?" Pepe pointed at Utau.

Amu looked at her, this was the first time she was aware of Utau.

"Yeah…she's Utau."

Pepe was about to ask the next question, when Amu finally caught on.

"And yeah, I know him, he's Ikuto. Okay? Bye!"

"WAIT!" Pepe shouted.

"WHAT?" Amu shouted right back.

"Oi, Amu-Chan!" Nagi shouted.

"What is this pimp doing here?" Kukai stated gruesomely.

Nagi just rolled his eyes.

"What?" Amu asked calmly.

"Give the money now, will you?" Nagi said.

Amu sighed, but took out five dollars out of her pink shorts' pocket. Seiyo High lets their students wear whatever they want; no uniforms.

When she handed it to him, he smiled brightly.

"Thanks you're the best!" He sort of gave her a hug, and ran to tell Rima something.

"Oh, yeah, give him money;" Kukai said mockingly," sure, I get it."

Amu laughed nervously, "K-Kuka-"

"NO! I know when I'm being hated!"

Utau rolled her eyes, "Aren't you being a bit dramatic?" she crossed her arms.

"No!" the angry blue eyed kid yelled, "I want to know too!"

"I-It was a bet!" Amu promised. "He said he could hit Rima with a ball, I didn't take him seriously, so I wasn't really prepared…"

Pepe 'hmped',"Pathetic, but it's good enough."

Amu sweat dropped.

Amu laughed nervously, and was about to say something else, when the loud childish voice of Yaya called out to her, "Amu-Chi, COME OVER HERE!"

Amu smiled at them and waved bye.

Ikuto could barely comprehend the events that just happened.

"Um, what just happened?"

"A day in the life of Amu Hinamori, I guess." Utau offered.

Pepe nodded, "A day in her life, indeed…."

The three teens couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**L: =_= Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed :D**

**Please remember to Review if you liked what you read!**

**Cmon~ I'm desperate :P**

**Haha~, just kidding ;)**

**If you need any explanations or stuff like that, please ask me :) I will gladly answer.**

**Next update will probably be in a few days, sorry x)**

**Anyway, I love you for checking this out, and please accept me and my stories…**

**Sincerely,**

**L, the one who's probably ****pretty**** weird ;D**


End file.
